Talk:Indie Hero Battle Royale/@comment-5808856-20181022023506
Again I am dropping the Indie Battle Royale. Here is the thing, it all comes down how much you buy into the abilities shown. Let's face it. Sash Lilac would be out pretty quick. Her only real advantage is her elemental shields, and those will only last her her so long. Now let me talk about how I feel the remaining two, Shantae and Shovel Knight would go. Honestly, it all comes down to how much you are willing to scale Shovel Knight to Kratos. Personally, I believe that given his design and weapon this is how Kratos was like in God of War 1, and aside from slamming marble pillars into Shovel Knight, Kratos does not really display his powers. So, to scale him to God of War 3 Kratos or Dad of War Kratos is fully unjustified. If I do allow that, it would be an outlier, and I would have to allow Shantae an outlier with her beating a machine that could destroy the entire Genie Realm, which is an entire dimension of it's own from what I understand. So Shovel Knight would be around the level of destroying a country if we scale him fully to Kratos, while Shantae would be ''at least''a planet buster if we really do take her defeating Tinkerbrain, a device that could destroy the Genie Realm had it not been for Uncle Mimic's Polarizer. Honestly, it all comes down to how much you look into these two feats. Personally I feel if one is given that kind of outlier, than both need to be given it. With or without them, I feel Shantae would still win. One of her items makes her magic unlimited, and she has an invincibility spell that can last as long as she has magic to draw from. Even if we excluded that item, her invincibility spell lasts much longer than Shovel Knight's Phase Locket. If we do exclude Kratos and Tinkerbrain, then they do have similar strength....had it not been for Shovel Knight's being a bit of an outlier again. Shovel Knight 'destroying the Tower of Fate'. He defeated Enchantress and the thing came crumbling down as a result of her defeat, not because of his power. Shantae on the other hand was able to take out a massive airship, about the same size as the tower. Yes, she did destroy it via it's engine, but she did survive it come crashing down, and was unphased, and still had enough power left to fight Ammo Baron. But then comes the biggest thing. Their Stamina. Shovel Knight's adventures against each individual member of the Order of No Quarter, were each an individual day, as he went to sleep and night came after each stage. The events of Shantae 1/2 Genie Hero all took place on the same day. Risky, Giga Mermaid, Squid Baron, Ammo Baron, and the other various bosses and foes were all done before the sen ever set. This means her stamina is FAR beyond his. I will be using both in other matches at some point, but I feel that this match up just does not really work. I will likely have Shantae against another hybrid and Shovel Knight against another knight.